Ally of Justice Field Marshal (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
It helps all the lower classes how to fight and trains other people when they give it knowledge it has never heard of before. ---- Saving Throws Dex +8, INT +8 Skills Perception +4 Damage Resistances necrotic, bludgeoning,piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities cold, psychic Condition Immunities charmed, frightened, poisoned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 9 Languages all; Challenge 15 (13,000 XP) ---- Acid Absorption. Whenever the Ally of Justice is subjected to acid damage, it takes no damage and instead regains a number of hit points equal to the acid damage dealt. Berserk. Whenever the Ally of Justice starts its turn with 60 hit points or fewer, roll a d6. On a 6, the Ally of Justice goes berserk. On each of its turns while berserk, the Ally of Justice attacks the nearest creature it can see. If no creature is near enough to move to and attack, the Ally of Justice attacks an object, with preference for an object smaller than itself. Once the Ally of Justice goes berserk, it continues to do so until it is destroyed or regains all its hit points. Brute. A melee weapon deals one extra die of its damage when the Ally of Justice hits with it. Constructed Fortitude. If damage reduces the Ally of Justice to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 15 + the damage taken, unless the damage is from a critical hit. On a success, the Ally of Justice to 1 hit point instead. Metallic Grappler. The Ally of Justice has advantage on attack rolls against any creature grappled by it. Immutable Form. The Ally of Justice is immune to any spell or effect that would alter its form. Magic Resistance. The Ally of Justice has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Magic Weapons. The Ally of Justice's weapon attacks are magical. Siege Monster. The Ally of Justice deals double damage to objects and structures. Wounded Fury. While it has 10 hit points or fewer, the Ally of Justice has advantage on attack rolls. In addition, it deals an extra 7 (2d6) damage to any target it hits with a melee attack. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Ally of Justice makes three slam attacks. Slam. Melee Weapon Attack: +14 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (3d10 + 8) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or have its hit point maximum reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken. The target dies if this attack reduces its hit point maximum to 0. The reduction lasts until removed by the greater restoration spell or other magic. Haste (Recharge 5-6). Until the end of its next turn, the Ally of Justice magically gains a +2 bonus to its AC, has advantage on Dexterity saving throws, and can use its slam attack as a bonus action. |}